Two Birds
by SweetCanadian17
Summary: This is a series of Prussia x France one shots. With Cameo appearances from the rest of Hetalia. Look inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know I have been a horrible writer. I have a bad habit of starting stories and then forgetting about them. All of my stories are on-going they are just slow going right now. So this particular fan fic is going to be a collection of one shots for my absolute favourite pairing in Hetalia. PruFra, or Prussia x France. I will have some France x Prussia as well but not as many. Most will be Fluff while some will be pretty mature so I will rate it Mature to be safe. Please review on the stories too show me that you support this pairing and my writing.

This first page will be an introduction page to inform you about what you can expect here.

75% will be Nation based

25% will be Other

Every Chapter will be a new story with the title as the chapter title.

This is an on-going collection of one shots so it may be several chapters long.

If I add a at the end of the chapter title...example Chapter 4: Movie Night that means it will be a mature one shot with sexual or graphic content.

If I add a & at the end... example Chapter 4: Movie Night & that means it will be a fluff.

% will be a sad one.

$ will be a funny one.

The reason I added that was so you can pick and choose what one shot you would like to read. If you are just here for the Yaoi than you don't have to read every single chapter to find one.

I am sticking as close as I can to being historically accurate, but no one was alive 2000 years ago and all we have is documents that may not be 100% accurate. So please bare with me, I am also following my head cannon so if you do not like the way I protray the characters please do not read my fics.

 **Disclaimer,** I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters in the one shots you are about to read. I just do this for the fun of it to show people the way I see the characters. So please without further chit chat...Enjoy!


	2. A Time to Cry

_**A Time to Cry**_

It had been seven years since the dissolution of Prussia. Every year at this time a few Nations take the time to remember. Especially one, Francis Bonnefoy the personification of France. Gilbert wasn't just a loss in battle. He was a friend, for many years. Seven years ago on this day France had made a decision, one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. A selfish act that he did willingly and without thought to how it might effect others. When most nations are dissolved they leave. Only showing themselves in times that they so choose, and only to those who wish to see them. France was not able to handle the thought of maybe never seeing Prussia again, so he gave up his ability to see. In order for Prussia to remain visible, to stay with everyone France chose to give up his right to see the nation.

As long as he knew that Prussia was there with everyone he was okay with his decision, he went everyday smiling and remembering how things used to be. He couldn't let go of the other though and for seven long years he kept it secret. He avoided hanging out with his friends so they wouldn't find out that he could not see the Prussian. Matthew was the first to notice. It was quite obvious when Prussia had spent a good fifteen minutes trying to talk to France who just ignored him. So on this day when everyone remembered the war, and all the loss that happened with it. France was locked up in his house and refused to come out. It was his time of mourning.

He would curl up on his bed, and just let all his emotions overtake him. Matthew couldn't stand to see France like that anymore and so that was when he decided to take matters into his own hands. Locating Spain and Prussia had been easy. Trying to explain everything to them wasn't,

"You don't understand, I think you should both be with France right now," the Canadian tried to sound urgent. It came out as more of a hushed whisper though.

The Prussian arched a silver white eyebrow at the tiny Canadian, "Why should I, That ass has been ignoring me for seven god damn years!" he snapped and downed another beer, slamming the empty mug onto the bar. It made the bartender jump a little.

"Gilbert, you don't know what he has sacrificed for you," Matthew was getting angry now.

Antonio stepped in to cool the situation, "Now, now, it is a little hostile right now, lets just hear him out Sí Gilbert?"

"Fine, i'll hear ya out, hurry it up," he said looking at the bartender and gesturing to his cup for another beer.

Closing his eyes Matthew tried to stay calm, why did people listen to Alfred without the attitude? "Did it ever occur to you why everyone can see you and why you haven't joined Germania and the Ancients yet?" The question was right to the point and both men went silent.

"That is because I am too Awesome to be with them yet, you all still need my Awesomeness in order to function," Gilbert retorted as he picked up his beer and was about to take another mouthful when Matthew removed it from his hand.

"Wrong," the Canadian said, to a now pissed of Prussian, "Your only hear because he wanted you to be here. More than anyone else, I don't understand it. He is crying at home alone right now, because he wanted you to stay here so bad that he gave up one of the few joys he ever had. What he sees in an idiot like you beats me!" Matthew snapped and slammed the beer onto the counter before storming out of the bar.

Gilbert looked to Spain, than his beer, and then the Canadian's retreating back. Finishing off the drink he looked at Antonio, "Lets go see what the hell is going on," he said as he headed out of the bar. Antonio following behind.

When they had arrived at France's house everything was dark. No lights were on in the usually cheerful house, no warm welcome. It was strangely cold, moving through the house to the staircase, Antonio stopped Gilbert,

"Let me go first amigo," he said and when Gilbert nodded he went up the stairs to France's room. Knocking a couple of times he waited for an answer that never came. Worried he pushed the door open a crack to see the Frenchman curled up on his bed, bathed in the moonlight. His face damp from tears Antonio sat down on the edge of the bed. Gilbert had followed Antonio upstairs and stood in the doorway watching. When the bed dipped under Spain's weight France opened his reddened eyes,

"Gilbert?" he asked hopefully.

"No, it is Antonio. Francis are you okay amigo?" Spain asked with concern in his voice.

The concern and the emotions from the day overwhelmed Francis. He couldn't stay quiet any-more, "No, I miss him so much. I know he is still here, but I can't see him any-more. I thought as long as he was still here I could do it. I could pretend like everything was normal. I can't. Is he even here?" Francis asked fresh tears falling.

Antonio looked at him with a sad expression, "Sí, he is here, it wasn't for nothing," Antonio slowly laid down beside Francis. Pulling him in close he smoothed his hair and gently started to sing. It worked for Lovi whenever the young Italian got upset.

Gilbert watched them from the doorway shocked, and bewildered by everything he had just heard. Francis couldn't see him, so he wasn't ignoring him. Everything he remembered over the last seven years was misread. He watched them until they fell asleep. Walking over he crawled onto the bed in front of France.

"Siento haberle hecho esperar." he whispered and very gently he leaned forward and kissed Francis's forehead. The little murmur from France that only Gilbert could hear brought a loving smile to the Prussian's face.

"Je t'aime, Gilbert."

{{ **A/N:** So this is the first one shot. I am sorry if it seems kind of rushed or awkward. I am used to big plotlines but I can never finish them so hopefully this Cute Fluffy Fic made some of you happy. I know it's not to most peoples fancy but I tried. Again I do not own Hetalia. Please review and let me know if their is something you would like to know about the pairing I will try to write a one shot to explain it. Since most of you don't know how I see this pairing this one shot probably makes little to no sense.}}


	3. A Time to Laugh!

**A Time to Laugh $**

{{ **A/N:** Calistrophia, thank you so much for your review on A Time to Cry. You are 100% right on the fact that it was a first. I have been writing for seven years but usually 50 chapter novels. I get bored easily though so I figured maybe one shots would work. lol Any ways thank you for your review it means a lot and I hope you enjoy A Time to Laugh.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the Characters.}}

It was 3 am in the morning when the loud, obsessive banging began. France rolled over in bed with a groan, his usually perfectly styled hair in diseray. Rubbing the sleep from his crystal blue eyes he pushed himself up out of bed. Dressed in royal purple pyjama's he walked out of his room and into the dimly lit hallway towards the staircase. The knocking had not stopped as he quickly descended the stairs into the main hall. Turing the deadbolt to unlock the door he moved to open it.

However, the person on the other end had heard the deadbolt and flung it open. In France not many people locked their doors but Francis had gotten lectured about it and so now he got into the habit of locking the door. A white haired male with crimson coloured eyes burst through the front door in a panic,

"He's going to kill me!" the Prussian exclaimed happily as he almost knocked Francis over.

Startled by the invasion and the fact that Prussia charged at him almost through France off balance, "Wait, who's going to kill you?" he asked sleepily.

"West, he is so mad at me," The Prussian laughed joyously.

Unsure of how to take this turn of events France moved to the foor and shut it, "What did you do?" he asked and before he could turn the deadbolt again the door was flung open again. This time by an angry German with...Florescent pink hair.

"GILBERT!" the usually calm and collected German roared, "Wut have you done!?"

Trying to keep himself from hysterically laughing Gilbert moved towards the staircase, "Francis dared me to do it."

The statement stunned France, Germany's pink hair shocked him. It was all he could do to realise that the German was now no longer angry with the Prussian but with him. Germany picked France up off the floor by the smaller nations shirt front. Popping some buttons near the top. Only the flash of a camera made Germany change targets again as Spain took off at a dead run from the open doorway. Germany following before the nation could spread the pictures. France was finally able to shut and lock the door.

Looking at Gilbert who was laughing hysterically at the top of the stairs Francis frowned, "You woke me up, in order to blame me, so Antonio could go all Paparazzi on your brother?" The question sounded menacing and Prussia stopped laughing.

"Awe your not mad at me are you Francy Pants?" the Prussian asked from the top of the stairs.

Francis gave him a look that sent the Prussian running for the bedroom. "Oui I am mad," he said.

Following the Prussian into the room he faced off against the Prussian. Gilbert on one side of the bed, France on the other.

"Can't we talk about this?" Gilbert asked nervously.

Francis retorted, "Non."

Gilbert tried to run around the bed, but France blocked him so he tried the other way before quickly heading in the opposite direction at a dead run. France knew that Prussia would try that so he moved to intercept and ended up knocking/ throwing Prussia on to the bed. Crawling between the Prussian's legs he pinned the other under him. Smirking he leaned down and nibbled at Gilbert's earlobe until the Albino moaned. When he sensed that Gilbert had surrendered he moved off the bed and hauled the Prussian over his lap. Gilbert blushed and protested, especially when Francis pulled his pants down to reveal his naked ass.

Lifting his hand, Francis snapped it down hard against the pale flesh of Gilbert's ass. He gave him a good twenty spankings, in which had Prussia highly aroused before he stopped,

"Couch," Francis said heatedly, "Next time you want to wake me up at 3 am, you better do it nicely," he warned as he pointed to the door. Making a very aroused Gilbert sleep on the couch would be a good enough punishment for one night. Francis would make it up to the Albino in the morning. Watching as Gilbert left the room he shook his head and laughed, sometimes he wondered if Gilbert purposefully loved to make him mad just to be punished.


	4. A Prussian's Proposal!

**A Prussian's Proposal**

{{ **A/N:** Thank you for reading with me so far. I greatly appreciate this. This will probably be one of my shortest one shots in here because It is all pretty straight forward. Basically how can you Propose to someone who's seen everything!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or the Characters.}}

Today was the day. After waiting for Fifty years in order to propose to France his time had finally come. When Prussia had started dating France sixty years ago he had decided that when he proposed to the man he wanted it to be awesome. It was already going to be awesome because Gilbert was the one proposing, but Gilbert wanted the act to be amazing as well. So he did some research. Asked different Nations about plant life. He was beginning to lose hope, that was until one day India had celebrated the flowering of the Kurinji Plant.

The Kurinji Plant was a flower that only bloomed once every twelve years in the Western Ghats of South India. It was perfect for his plans, so he asked India if he could have some. India was confused, and apologetically refused because the flowers had already finished flowering. So Gilbert had to wait another twelve years for them to flower. When the flowers bloomed again twelve years later he managed to get five roots from India to take home. France was confused and curious but he didn't say anything as he helped Gilbert raise it for twelve years.

However, when it bloomed this time Francis was away on business so Gilbert to the opportunity to play around with how his proposal should work. When he finally figured it out he place the engagement ring in amongst the plants so it could only be seen when the flowers next bloomed. Gilbert made sure that in twelve years when the flower next bloomed Francis would be with him.

So when the Purple flower petals next opened, Francis was sitting on Gilbert's lap, a beautiful silver ring hung from the blooming flowers almost like the plant had opened and offered it to Francis. When he noticed the plant and the ring Francis felt a pause in his heart beet. Noticing the Frenchman's questioning look the Albino reached forward and removed the ring from the plant.

"Francis, we have been together for sixty years. I have waited fifty years to ask you a very important question, I pray yes is your answer," the Prussian said as he moved out from under Francis to kneel on the ground in front of his lover, "Francis Bonnefoy, Willst du mich heiraten?"

Francis felt the tears as they flowed gently down his face, "Oui, Je t'aime tellement Gilbert! I will marry you."

Till this day Francis has never seen a more romantic way of proposal. He only wishes that it hadn't taken so long.


End file.
